<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Does Your Dad Know You're Gay? by intoner1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727600">Does Your Dad Know You're Gay?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoner1/pseuds/intoner1'>intoner1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoner1/pseuds/intoner1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Does your dad know you’re gay?” The boy smirked and the girl broke into a series of giggles--is Kenma getting bullied? It’s not like people didn’t mistake him for a child, or even a girl at times but really? He’s getting bullied? With the lamest put down ever?<br/>A greater person may have ignored the taunt, or even taken the time to explain to the kids that being gay is okay and should not be an insult but Kenma isn’t that person. Instead, he sneered, “does <i>your </i> dad know you’re gay?” </p><p>Or: Kenma gets beat up by a middle schooler and Kuroo thinks he's in a gang.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Does Your Dad Know You're Gay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma walked down the sidewalk, wanting to get out of the scorching heat and to the convenience store. He didn’t <em>want</em> to go out, not on one of Tokyo’s hottest days but he really wanted ice cream, so really, it’s ice cream’s fault for being so delicious and irresistible. Kenma grumbled a few complaints, angrily mashing the buttons on his PSP to beat the boss, suddenly his concentration was broken by a few taps on his shoulder, he turned around and looked up from his game. Two 12-year olds stood in front of him, a girl around his height with long black hair and a boy who stood at least 3 inches taller than him, brown hair cut into a mohawk. He’d seen the two kids before but what could they possibly want with him?</p><p>“We have a question” the boy started; his voice still high from not quite finishing puberty yet.</p><p>“What is it?” Kenma responded, narrowing his eyes at both children. Two middle schoolers with a “question” is never a good sign.</p><p>“Does your dad know you’re gay?” The boy smirked and the girl broke into a series of giggles--is Kenma getting bullied? It’s not like people didn’t mistake him for a child, or even a girl at times but really? He’s getting bullied? With the lamest put down ever?</p><p>A greater person may have ignored the taunt, or even taken the time to explain to the kids that being gay is okay and should not be used as an insult but Kenma isn’t that person. Instead, he sneered, “does <em>your</em> dad know <em>you’re</em> gay?” Before turning on his heel and walking off. He could hear the brat sputtering while his sidekick burst into laughter, he hoped that retort was enough to stave off the kid’s harassment but alas, it wasn’t. He felt his hair being pulled and jerked back.</p><p>“What did you say you punk?” The boy screamed, red in the face, “I’m not gay <em>you</em> are!” He let go of Kenma’s hair and circled around him, blocking his path. In an attempt to disengage, Kenma turned his attention back to the game hoping the kid would go away if he just ignored him. “Look at me when I’m talking to you!” The boy took the game and held it high, above Kenma’s head. Are you fucking kidding me?</p><p>“Give it back you fucking brat!” Kenma hissed, jumping up to try to grab his PSP from the other boy’s grasp to no avail. The boy and the girl were laughing at Kenma’s embarrassing attempts at getting his counsel back.</p><p>Kenma didn’t know why it happened, if it was the heat or just the general annoyance of being bullied but he tackled the boy, both falling to the ground. Kenma’s plan was to tackle the boy, get the PSP and run but the boy had other plans in mind, despite being lanky he somehow managed to flip their positions and started punching Kenma in the face, Kenma got a few punches in as well but it was obvious who the stronger of the two were. The girl was screaming at her friend to stop, Kenma could taste blood, this isn’t good if this goes on for any longer, he’ll end up with a broken nose—and then a guardian angel came.</p><p>“If ya’ll aren’t gone within the next 2 minutes I’m calling the police!” An elderly man shouted, the boy got off of Kenma and quickly ran off, grabbing the girl’s hand and Kenma grabbed his PSP and ran home as well, forgetting to buy his ice cream.</p><p>***********</p><p>When Kuroo saw him the next day his eyes bulged out, “<em>who</em> did this to you?” He demanded grabbing Kenma by the shoulders and examining his wounds. Kenma could admit, he looks awful, he ended up with a black eye and busted lip—he honestly looked worse than he felt. But that doesn’t change the fact that he had his ass handed to him by a 12-year-old, Kenma’s face burned in embarrassment at the memory. Before he could think about an excuse, the words tumbled out of his mouth.</p><p>“I’m in a gang.” Kuroo slowly let go of him, all color draining from his face, they didn’t talk the rest of the way to school.</p><p>Practice was difficult as well, Kuroo was obviously worried and/or intimidated and didn’t want to get close to Kenma which is an issue in and of itself considering he’s the setter. Other people noticed as well, Lev asked three separate times if Kuroo was okay—the naïve kid. Once practice was over Kenma quickly went back to the locker room to change, wanting the day to end. As soon as the door closed behind his boyfriend, Kuroo clapped his hands, “everyone gather round we have a problem.”</p><p>“A gang?” Yaku broke the silence, staring up at Kuroo unimpressed, “you’re telling me <em>Kenma</em> is in a gang?”</p><p>“Yes! That’s where he got the wounds from! He told me himself! So now we need to brainstorm ideas on how to get him out!”</p><p>“We could…call the police?” Kai offered, Kuroo wrote that down on the whiteboard next to him, above it was written, ‘How to get Kenma out of the gang.’</p><p>“Dude! That’ll only get him killed <em>anyone</em> knows that.” Yamamoto interjected, “obviously we have to infiltrate the gang, rise to the top and then kick Kenma out of the gang—it’ll take a few years, Lev and Yaku will most likely be killed but that’s a risk I’m willing to take to help our dear friend.” He dramatically placed a hand over his heart and closed his eyes.</p><p>“<em>Why am I dying</em>?” Yaku shrieked.</p><p>“You’d end up being the first to go, after getting in a fight with someone who calls you shorty and tragically dying.”</p><p>“What about me? I don’t have a short temper.” Lev questioned, raising an eyebrow at Yamamoto.</p><p>“You’d accidentally say something offensive to a higher-up, who would either find it endearing or want you dead—I’m betting on your death.”</p><p>“Kuroo, you’re not actually writing that down, are you?” Kai asked, watching as his friend finished writing, ‘infiltrate gang.’</p><p>“Hey man, no idea is a bad idea we have to look at all options.”</p><p>“Could we try scaring him? My grandpa was apart of the KGB and now only has 2 fingers! Maybe we could get him to talk to Kenma.” Lev suggested, everyone looked at him with shock and disbelief, and no one noticed Kenma creeping back into the gym.</p><p>“Talk to Kenma about what?” Kenma asked, everyone jumped as he made his way over to the board and Kuroo couldn’t find the damn eraser.</p><p>“I-I thought you left?” Kuroo asked.</p><p>“I forgot my shoes, why are you all still here?” Kenma stopped as soon as he saw the board, “How to get Kenma out of the gang…is this why you’re all still here?”</p><p>“<em>Please don’t hurt me!</em>” Inuoka shrieked, putting his arms up in defense.<br/>
“Kuro” Kenma glared at his friend, “I’m not in a gang.”</p><p>“But you said you were! And if you’re not in a gang, what happened to your face?” Everyone turned to look at Kenma, who looked more pale than usual. He stood in place, completely frozen.</p><p>“I lied I am in a gang, I wanted to protect you all but you’re in too deep now. Black Jackals for life!” He sprinted out of the gym, he waited for Kuroo at the entrance of the school, looking at the hues of orange and red in the sky.</p><p>“You ready to go?” A soft voice came, Kenma nodded and they left the school in silence. Outside of his house Kenma noticed a familiar face, wearing his middle school uniform along with a very pissed off older woman sitting on the porch. <em>Oh no</em>. He slowly made his way to the front door, hoping that if he ignored them, they would go away, he had no such luck.</p><p>“Kaen what do you have to say?” The woman asked, glaring down at her son.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry for fighting you yesterday.” Kaen bowed, “please forgive me!”</p><p>“I am so sorry for any trouble he may have caused, my friend spotted you two tussling yesterday and called me. Please forgive us.” The mother spoke, Kenma stood in silent horror and nodded, unable to speak. After that, they both brushed past him and made their way back home and Kuroo busted out in laughter.</p><p>“You got in a fight in a middle schooler?” He asked, clutching his stomach.</p><p>“Shut up” Kenma responded, cheeks burning red, his hands were shaking so much he couldn’t unlock the door, he felt like he was going to cry.</p><p>“I can’t believe this, what’d he do?” Kuroo got behind Kenma and helped him unlock the door, always so helpful once they got inside Kenma finally spoke.</p><p>“You can’t tell anyone about this.” He warned, glaring up at Kuroo who wore the biggest smirk.</p><p>“Only if you tell me the story.” Kuroo slyly responded and Kenma nodded, afterwards Kuroo couldn’t stop laughing, resulting in Kenma throwing a pillow at his boyfriend.</p><p>“I’m breaking up with you.” He pouted, crossing his arms childishly.</p><p>“Aw kitten don’t be like that.” Kuroo made his way to Kenma and kissed him on the forehead, “we still have to figure out what to do about the others, they still think you’re in a gang.” He muttered, holding Kenma tight.</p><p>“They all know I’m full of shit.” Kenma shrugged, “except for maybe the first years, hopefully  that’ll give me some authority over them.” He looked up at his boyfriend with a devilish grin.</p><p>“You’re evil.” Kuroo snickered, and Kenma couldn’t disagree.</p><p>Kenma couldn’t say he hated the way the first years seemed to tense around him, ready to follow his orders, he also can’t say he disliked being known as the, “second demon senpai” as he overheard Lev call him. Like he predicted, the second and third years found him to be full of shit, he assumed Yaku knew given his smirk and him saying, “a middle schooler huh?” And Kenma ignored the comment, knowing his secret was safe with Yaku.</p><p>Eventually things did go back to normal as the first years realized that their lazy senior probably wasn’t in a gang, but Kenma would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the respect it got him.</p><p>Regardless, gang or no gang, one thing is clear: Kenma hates middle schoolers.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! This was a lot of fun to write especially since I'm working on a longer au that's fun to write but I want it to be perfect so it's taking a while. You can hit me up on twitter @ lezbeantrphygf</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>